Who's to Say
by Guardangel1992
Summary: Bella's father abuses her in many ways...her only sanctuary is her best friends Alice, Ize and Jasper...until a new family comes along...there are hook ups with the strangest people...read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! so i finally got a chance to finish the first chapter...so here is all of it...**

**And i got started on the second one too! plz stick wit my story. i knw its takin forever to update but ive been workin.**

**oh yea and i own none of the ppl!**

**byz**

* * *

How it started

I was only 12 years old, living with my father. My mother had left him, I never understood why; the only thing I got out of it was that he was not a good man. When I was younger I used to be able to hear her screams, and her cries of pain. It gave me nightmares…I begged her not to leave me, but she said that he could give me better then she could. She was only 16 when I was born, he was 17. I had always read about _it_, watched _it_ on TV. They always said _it_ started out one way and ended in another… in a bad way. This _it_, as much as I hate to say it, is abuse; mentally, physically, and even sexually. I always used to say it would never happen to me, I would never let myself go through what my mother did. I said all these things…but I just could not stop _it_ from happening. _It_ just kind of happened, I didn't even notice all the signs that he left…all the small fights in the beginning, him coming home drunk almost every night, bringing home strange women and sleeping with each and every one. It was all just a matter of time before he took it a step further. And he did, he took it all the way…

"Daddy! Please! Let me go! I'm sorry, I will not fall anymore. I promise! Just please let me go!" I pleaded.

I could not help that I was a clumsy little child, I fell more often then I should have. And trust me he did not like it. He came home drunk yet again…I was just walking into the living room to give him the remote, when I tripped over _his_ shoes. I fell face first onto the carpet. The next thing I knew was he had me by the collar of my shirt and was yelling in my face. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and I knew this would only make it worse.

"Why are you crying? Stop crying you little bitch! You will get the neighbors over here again!" he said as he put one of his socks in my mouth.

I really hated it when he did this, I couldn't breathe and the smell was awful. He never did laundry, never cooked; all he did was sleep and drink. I was always fending for myself. He let go of my shirt and let me fall back to the floor, I was shaking uncontrollably. You would think that I would be somewhat used to this kind of stuff by now. But I'm only a 15 year old girl, a girl whose father treats her like shit. Yeah I'm used to it all right…used to being hit for nothing, screamed at for falling, and being sexually abused. Because you will always get used to that kind of shit, fuck no, I'm not used to it. It still scares the hell out of me. To think that maybe he will take it a few steps further and possibly kill me. You try getting used to it.

"Get up you little slut. Go and make me something to eat and be good the rest of the night and I might let you off…might. Don't get your hopes up just yet." He told me with his usual sour tone.

My father used to be a good looking guy, I mean not that he is not a good looking guy now a days. But he just has this look about him that says 'yeah I'm a drunk, you don't like it fuck off. But if you do then lets go to my place'. A lot to get out of the way he looks but its true. He is about 5'11, 200 lbs.; most of it comes from all the drinking he does. He has a real light red colored hair, if you would call it hair. Its more like a mane, it falls just below his shoulders. If you put the two of us side by side you might have trouble telling us apart. Yeah sadly I look like my father, like a lot. The only thing I have of my mothers is her eyes. I got her beautiful bright aqua blue eyes, with just a hint of green around the pupil. I remember looking into those eyes while she read me a story. They were so comforting, I felt safe, and now they are gone. And I'm stuck here with my _lovely_ father.

As I crawled my way out from under him I saw him look at me with a longing look. I knew exactly what was in store for me tonight, if I didn't find a way out of there soon. Most of the time I go to a friend's house down the street, and my father always found out and always beat me for it. But a beating is better then what I was in for if I stayed.

"Father, _dearest_, what would you like me to make you for dinner on this _lovely _night?" I said the sarcasm in my tone getting a bit too noticeable.

"You better watch your tone with me, young lady. I am still your father and you do not have the right to talk to me that way!" he said taking a few steps toward me. I backed up into the wall hoping that he would step down.

"Ok dad, I'm sorry. I was just asking."

"Well watch what you ask." He said slapping me across the face. "Now go make me a sandwich."

I walked back into the kitchen and went to the fridge. I opened it up to find nothing but empty beer cans and olives. Great so now I'm going to have to go to the store, just so he can be fed. Maybe going out to the store will be a good thing for me right now, I could use the air. So I grabbed me car keys and my sweatshirt off the counter, then started to walk out the door.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" he asked me getting angrier with every word.

"We have no food…so I'm going to the store. So you can eat…"

"Oh…ok…well don't be long. If you're not back in 1 hour I'm calling the cops."

"Ok dad." I said, and then just walked out the door without saying goodbye.

I put my keys into the ignition of my awful pick up truck, which my father gave to me last year. I swear this thing is older then he is. I looked into the little over head mirror to see if my face was bruised yet. It had this tingling feeling to it at the moment. It was just a bit red and becoming swollen, I would have to stop at Ize's house to let her know what had happened, or else when I get to school I was going to hear it from her. Ize is one of my best friends in the whole world; we have been with each other for almost 5 years now. She was there when my mother left and when my father first started to hit me. She has 2 siblings, Alice and Jasper. They are both really cool people. I'm not exactly sure if Ize has told them about me and my father's relationship…and I really don't care if she does. I'm just that kind of person. If you don't like me for who I am and what I have done or what has happened to me then go kick a unicorn; don't ask. It's an inside joke between me and Ize, but anyways. I'm not the kind of person who goes and tells people what my life is like, but if someone finds out and tells the world it's no big deal.

I turned on my radio and one of my favorite songs was playing and so I started to sing along.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay"_

I pulled up into the parking lot next to a Volvo with like six, really hot, guys standing around and a few sitting on top…just my luck. They get to here my terrible singing and see me in my truck. All but one of them snickered at me, the one that didn't looked very familiar. I'm sure I've seen him around school or something. He just looked at me and smiled. He was gorgeous! He had the two biggest bright blues eyes I have ever seen. And his hair was blonde and full soft small curls, he just looked so innocent. He had the cutest smile; it was so sweet but at the same time mischievous. As I got out of my truck I noticed Jacob leaning up against the side of that shiny silver Volvo. I knew he would be one to laugh at me…we have know each other for almost 4 years now, and he still treated me like we had just met a week ago. He really was never the caring friend; he was always the first one to laugh when I fell or the first to make a joke about me. But I still loved my Jacob. He was telling something to his friends, that I'm sure was about me, only because every single friend was staring and smirking. I was now only a few steps away from the front of the car. I decided that I wanted to kill some time so I walked up to the car to say hello to Jacob. I was also hoping that maybe he would introduce me to his new cute friend.

"Hey Jacob!" I said as I went up to give him a hug.

"What's up Bells?" he just nodded his head trying to be all cool in front of his friends.

"Not much just here for Charlie…" He knew about Charlie's and I little fight things that we had. All he had to do was just look at my red swollen face and he knew what went down.

"Charlie?" he asked concern in his eyes.

Not wanting to make a big deal out of it I just nodded.

"Next time he does anything, and I mean anything to you I'm gunna beat the shit out of him. Even if it's just throwing a few curse words at you!"

He was really upset about this, and his friends were starting to become worried with this random out burst of anger.

"Jacob…calm down ok. I don't want to have to answer any questions with these friends of yours." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok. But I mean what I say. You're my like my baby sister, I don't want anything to happen to ya."

"Yeah I know. Well I better get what he needs and get out of here before I'm hunted down." I said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go back to the house, I mean I can have Jasper call up Alice to come get you and take you back to there place for a bit."

Wow he really did not want me to go home; this was a change for him. Normally he just asked if I was ok and then that was it.

I thought back to the way Charlie looked at me when I was on the floor and decided that it might be best if I didn't go home tonight.

"Actually Jake, I think that would be best…I don't want to go home tonight." I started to shake as I thought of what would happen if I went home, and then what would happen if I didn't.

"Bells, your going be ok. I promise you that." He said wrapping me in one of his big bear hugs.

I think we both forgot that we were surrounded by his friends. When I finally realized it, they were all staring at me with questioning eyes. Jasper, Alice's brother, knew as well what was going on. So he did not ask any questions, he just did what Jake told him to.

"Alice will be here in like 10 min."

"Thanks Jasper, hope you don't mind me staying"

"No. Not at all. I always like to help a friend in need." He said with a smile. "Especially my sisters hot friends." That time under his breath.

"I agree with you there Jasper." Said one of the guys I did not recognize.

He walked up beside and put his arm around my waist.

"She is a pretty one, I must say. My name is Laurent."

"Hi." I said slipping out from his grip. "I'm Bella"

"Bella…such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." He said slipping his arm around my waist again. I smiled a kind of nervous smile at Jacob and he knew I was uncomfortable with Laurent's actions.

"Hey Laurent…leave my girl alone."

"Your girl? But you just said she was like your little sister. That's not right."

These two were defiantly not happy, and I could see a fight waiting to happen.

"Hey guys. I'm nobody's girl. Ok?"

They both just kinda looked at me. Jake smiled but Laurent had a look on his face that said he was not through.

"Well I think I have to go get Charlie's dinner before Alice comes. Jake you wanna go walk with me?"

"I'll go." Said the mysterious boy with the curly hair.

I looked over to see him smiling at me with those big blue eyes of his.

"Sure sure. You go." Jake said not even paying attention to who had offered to walk with me.

"Yea ok. But let's just go before Charlie gets upset." I said walking away

We both walked towards the front of the store and I noticed that there was one other person walking beside me. I looked over to see Laurent smiling at me, his teeth looked almost pointed; they reminded me of the vampires that were in the stories my mother used to read me. I saw his hand start to snake its way to mine; I immediately stepped closer to the mystery guy.

"So I never got your name." I said trying to stay away from Laurent.

"It's Edward. And yours is Bella, right?"

"Yeah. It is."

Laurent had moved closer to me now and was trying the whole arm around waist trick again.

"Baby come on. Let's get out of here." Laurent said pulling me away from both the store and Edward.

"Ok so I'm no ones baby. The only person I belong to is me, myself, and I."

He backed off just a bit, but still was to close for comfort. I pushed myself up against Edward, and he saw the annoyed look I was giving Laurent. He pulled me in front of him and then stepped to my right side in between Laurent and I. I felt safer now that there was some space between Laurent and I, but I was still a little uneasy about him following us through the store. I defiantly did not want to get caught by myself with him.

He reminded me of a mini Charlie. I shuddered at the thought of him abusing some small defenseless girlfriend of his, he would be the one.

I shook that thought from my head and got back on track. I needed to go by the deli and get one of those really nasty soggy sandwich thingies. Yuck. But Charlie seemed to like them, could just be because he has lost all since of taste from all the drinking he does. I totally forgot that I had two guys walking with me until I heard someone hit the ground. I looked over and Edward was standing over Laurent, hands in fists.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that ever again! Do you understand me?"

"Dude I was just messin, don't be hurtin." Laurent said trying to keep his cool, but I could tell he was a little shaken up.

Edward turned towards me grabbed my upper arm and started to walk me back to where Jake and the rest of the guys were.

"Hey wait. I didn't get food for Charlie. He will kill me if he doesn't have food." I started to panic. Charlie would actually kill me if he didn't have his food.

"Calm down, ill make sure he gets his food. But I don't want you near that little slim ball. He is a sick little bastard."

He looked as if he was steaming. I was kind of afraid, I was wondering what Laurent could have said to make him so angry. I decided to be brave and find out.

"So what is it that he said about me?" I asked stopping and looking up into his furious face. It was hard as stone, but still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"He was...uh…well…."

"Just tell me Edward." I said taking hold of one of his hands. "I think I can handle it."

"Ok…he said that he would love to see you in a three-some with you, him, and Jake. That just looking at you turns him on so much, and that it was taking all he had not to just take you right then and there. I guess it just kind of got to me. I'm sorry."

I looked up at him with confusion written all over my face.

"You…got upset…because a guy….said he wanted…to…fuck me?"

A smile broke out over his flawless face, he gave of a small laugh. Then he ran his fingers through his perfect curls.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

So I did not know this guy very long, but I think I liked him. He was different, not like the rest of the guys. He did not see me as one of those sex toys, he saw me for a person to look out for. Almost like a sibling.

"Well….thanks. For sticking up for me." I said looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Any time, Bella."

I looked up at his face and saw a sparkle in his eyes. A small smile spread across his face. If all the other guys were not around at that time I probably would have kissed this guy.

* * *

So...wht u think?? plz Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the start of chapter 2!!**

* * *

My love life

My wonderful love life. Many boyfriends, kisses all the time, maybe even a little action. Ha! Who am I kidding? So I have not really had many boyfriends. Well to tell you the truth the only boyfriend I have ever had was in first grade, so I don't think that really counted. Yes I will admit it. I. Have. Never. Kissed. A. Boy. But I was at this party once and well I kinda kissed Alice. It was total accident, I didn't mean it. It just happened. Yup. So that's my love life. Well with friends and boys and a girl, but my love life with my parents is a whole different story.

I can say that when I was first born and even before I was born my parents loved each other very much. But today they don't even talk to each other. No cards, emails, calls, nothing from my mother. And well you can see where things are going with my father. I remember everything about her. Her perfect red-brown hair that glistened every time the sun hit it. Her olive toned skin that tanned just the right amount in the summer. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then she changed. The argument between her and my father stressed her out. She stopped worrying about her appearance. Her hair no longer glistened; her skin got pale and rough from the scars he left behind. She was not her self anymore; she was this whole new person. She did nothing but cry, scream, and be beaten once I was brought into her life. Sometimes I felt as if I ruined their love life, like I was just one big mistake. My father now a day tells me that's all I was. I was one big accident.

I was pulled out of my memories when I was thrown to the ground. I looked up to see a circle of guys surrounding me.

"Hey. What is going on here?"

"Laurent decided he was not finished with Edward." Jacob said as he helped me off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is why i have not posted in forever...i was working on this story and got a whole lot done...then my computer crashed and i lost all of my work...i about cried..:( but i tried my best to remember it all so here is some of it..enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" I asked looking around to see where Edward was. My eyes fell on him lying on the ground with Laurent over top. He had him held down with his foot while getting ready to make his fist meet with his beautiful face. I was not even thinking, I pushed through the crowd of guys around me. I made my way over to Laurent and nailed him right in the jaw. It made him stumble but he was able to catch himself, he whirled himself around and slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare hit me you bitch" he said to me pushing me back towards the crowed. Right then and there I saw Charlie flash across his now bleeding face. I guess my anger got the best of me;

"Charlie you do not have any control over me!" I said and before I could stop myself I hit him again. This time right in the nose, I felt his bone crack under my fist. He looked up at me from the ground shock in his eyes.

"Who am I? I didn't know that I was that stupid worthless father of yours."

"Your right, your not my father. But you are stupid and worthless." I turned and pulled my way out of my friends grasps and walked back to my truck ready to head home. As soon as I reached my truck Alice pulled up in her yellow porch.

"Get in the car." She said as she reached across and opened the passenger door. I just stood there and looked at the open seat in her car. I wondered if I should really go with her or just go home and brace myself for what was to come. Alice saw that I was thinking about the situation. She turned off her car and stepped out to come stand by my side. That's when I lost it, I broke down right there. I would have fallen over if she hadn't been there to catch me. I just held on to her and cried out all my pain and worries.

"Alice, I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to be normal." I said between sobs.

"I know. Its ok, we will make this better. I promise. Lets get you back to my place and then we can talk about this, ok?" she said with compassion and truth. It made me feel somewhat better knowing that she truly cared about me. If only my father cared at least a little about me…


End file.
